


special sign

by garekinclong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: DEBUT WORK ON NCT FANDOM ASDJALKALK, FLUFF SEMOGA (?), M/M, Setting most likely di Indo, basketball team, high school!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garekinclong/pseuds/garekinclong
Summary: Keajaiban seolah-olah menjadi kode istimewa bagi mereka. Ten hanya mengagumi Taeyong, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya takdir berbisik 'jangan menjadi pengagum gelap, akui!'. (( Ten x Taeyong / TenTae / Tenyong. Debut work in NCT fandom. ))





	special sign

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** NCT di bawah SM Entertainment. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil, murni keinginan 'tuk turut berkontribusi di kapal TenTae / Tenyong. Yash saya suka top!Ten di kapal ini hahaha (?).
> 
>  
> 
> _Selamat membaca _!__  
> 

Ten memikirkan Taeyong, lagi.

Tak mampu jemarinya menghitung berapa kali figur pemain basket SMA Neo itu menyelinap tiap kali Ten lengah dalam berpikir—membuatnya hilang akal sedetik, dan melamunkan Taeyong sepuluh menit.

 _Tidak. Tidak boleh!_ Ten menggeleng kuat setelah menikmati waktu lamunan.

Sampai pundaknya ditepuk pelan, Ten hampir memikirkan Taeyong (lagi).

“Sehat?” Johnny, panggilannya—teman sebangku Ten, memastikan bahwa lelaki yang sedari tadi diam dengan tatapan lurus menuju papan tulis itu waras. Sebab, sedang asyik menulis _random_ , bangkunya bergetar akibat Ten heboh sendiri.

“A-Ah, sehat, kok. Semuanya.”

“Aku tanya ke pikiranmu. Sehat? Waras? Kupikir kau fokus ke depan, taunya bengong sendirian.”

“Ya masa’ bengong ngajak-ngajak.”

“Ada apa? Ada masalah apa?”

Nah, ini. Rasanya tidak perlu berbagi delusi siang bolong tentang seorang lelaki, anak sekolah tetangga, yang figur tubuhnya terngiang-ngiang sampai melekat di benak padahal yang lelaki itu lakukan hanyalah berpose lemparan _three point_ —yang gagal masuk. _Gimana_ , ya. Sulit.

“Jadi, tau, ‘kan, minggu lalu aku habis tanding basket? Cuma _friendly match_ ajakan SMA Neo, tujuan dari mereka mengasah _line-up_ baru. Kita terima saja, toh dari kita juga mau uji coba _line-up_ baru.” Pada akhirnya, Ten bicara. Mungkin ia akan bercerita tetapi—tidak menceritakan semaunya.

“Iya, tau. Aku nonton.”

“Oke, berarti kau tau siapa kapten baru tim basket SMA Neo.”

“… Kenapa memangnya? Ada masalah sama si Kapten?”

Ten menggeleng lemah, “Nggak. Nggak ada masalah. Cuma… kepikiran aja.”

“Soal? Taktik mereka keren? Iya, kupikir mereka keren. Bola dari Yuta saja gampang dicuri.”

“Bukan. Aku juga mengaguminya, tapi bukan itu.”

“ _Line-up_ baru mereka ‘mengerikan’?”

“Memang uji coba mereka berhasil, tapi anggota mereka kurang kuat di lemparan _three point_. Uh, bukan timnya. Aku kepikiran soal si Kapten.”

Selanjutnya, Ten kembali merenung sampai getaran ponsel menggelitik sisi paha. Jemarinya refleks mengambil sumber getaran tersebut dari saku celana, dan mendapati satu pesan media sosial masuk.

 

 

“Sejak kapan aku ‘Kapten’? Tapi dia benar mengirimkan chat ke anggota tim basket.” Ten segera membalas untuk menampik titel yang bukan haknya itu.

 

 

“Kemungkinan besar _friendly match_ yang kedua. Mereka mau uji coba _line-up_ baru lagi?” gumam Ten di sela-sela menunggu balasan. Tidak mengindahkan jam pelajaran masih berlangsung.

 

 

Baru Ten akan memilih lampiran kontak kapten ke orang tersebut, _chat_ baru masuk untuk menggagalkan kirimannya.

 

 

“Oh, makan-makan!” Ten girang, baru kali ini ada acara makan-makan antar tim basket sekolah. Sungguh besar hati untuk siapapun yang berinisiatif mengadakan acara ini!

Tunggu.

Rasanya ada yang ganjil. Ten membaca ulang _chat_ yang belum sempat ia respon ini.

( _…Reservasi atas namaku, Taeyong._ )

( _… **NAMAKU** , **TAEYONG**._)

Suara ponsel jatuh ke permukaan meja membuat seluruh mata siswa, _plus_ guru, memandang Ten secara serentak. Johnny selaku teman sebangku Ten, diam-diam menggeser kursi ke samping. Paling tidak 15 cm lebih jauh dari Ten.

Teguran talak pertama dilayangkan, Ten membungkuk malu dan berterima kasih karena ia tidak dikeluarkan dari kelas. Ada untungnya juga jadi murid kesayangan guru.

“Kenapa, sih? Kalau masih mau cari gara-gara, aku pindah ke belakang dulu.” Johnny yang terusik kehidupannya tiba-tiba bersabda untuk menyingkir dari dunia Ten.

“Dichat! Dichat sama kapten basket SMA Neo!”

“Panjang umur, dong,” Johnny sedikit tercengang tapi tidak lama, “jodoh kali kalian.”

Tak membalas perkataan Johnny, diam-diam Ten mengamini hal tersebut dalam batin.

****

**__**

**__ **

 

Lupa belum membalas, Ten panik sampai mengetik tanpa mengindahkan _autocorrect_ yang tidak bisa disunting.

 

 

Ten mengulum senyum sambil menanti detik demi detik. Demi apa. Baru seminggu lamanya ia mengagumi sosok kapten basket sekolah sebelah, sekarang ia selangkah lebih maju!? Kemarin cuma jabat tangan, sekarang _chatting_ an!? Progresi macam apa ini. Mantap betul!

 

 

Tolong selamatkan Ten yang hampir tenggelam dalam lautan gembira loka. Senyum girang tidak berhenti menghiasi wajah tampannya. Akhirnya bisa bertemu tanpa perlu melamunkan dia!

Ah. Lupa.

Ten melupakan fakta bahwa ia harus memberitahukan ke teman-temannya dulu sebelum mengiyakan.

Sudahlah, toh makan gratis juga. Siapa yang menolak?

**[tbc.]**

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** IM SORRY kalau karakternya mungkin agak off ;;;; kayaknya bakal tamat 3 chapter (emang cepet, gak banyak bersemedi buat banyakin konflik/nyari alasan buat banyakin chapter). terima kasih buat apresiasinya baik dalam bentuk kudos, komen (saran dan kritik diterima!), bahkan views! Saya baru di kapal ini, mohon ampunan apabila banyak kekurangan selama pengerjaan fanfic ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!
> 
>  
> 
> **[ sign, ao3 user garekinclong ]**  
> 


End file.
